Myrnin's Letters to The World
by Katherine-Reid
Summary: Claire has convinced Myrnin to share his knowledge and answer fan mail! I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES
1. Myrnin's Letter

**If you have NO idea about the title, or the concept of this, you should read the numerous fan fics of Hetalia: Axis Powers where each country answers letters to people who review their first letter, and they reply! **

**So in short, just reply to this in a Review and Myrnin will post a new "Chapter" to you answering your fan mail! **

**I'm sorry to anyone who thought of this- if you did and you have a story up I will immediately take this one down. HOLLA.**

* * *

><p>Salutations to All Who Read,<p>

Claire has been...very colorfully explaining to me that I should try to share my knowledge and expertise to those who need it. She also makes the very valid point that more than a few women would like to talk to me, so I started this letter. If you would like to contact me just review.

Please forgive me if you find something I say inappropriate, Claire seems to think I'm insane, which I can assure you I am perfectly well and breathing.

Well, you know what I mean. I will try to reply as soon as possible. I look forward to your conversations, ladies. If you are male, please make it short and precise, I have no patience for you.

P.S. My colleague, Bob the Spider says hello.

With sincere enchantment,

Myrnin


	2. Reply to CizziB

Cizzi-B -

This is a really cool idea! I want to ask how does mrynin feel about Claire lol xoxo

Dear Cizzi-B,

I am honored to make your acquaintance. She is my assistant, and...friend. I do not feel much more than that for her, although when she does shine through my expectations it makes me... feel otherwise. But I'd rather not talk about that. I'd much rather talk about how _she_ feels about me. Of course she, as your generation puts it, like LIKES me. Why wouldn't she? I'm amazing! Who else could create a machine that runs an entire tow-

...Excuse me, I became over excited talking about how amazing I am. Claire is fervently trying to manipulate me to telling everyone she loves Shane, but everyone knows she likes me better.

An excellent question Cizzi! I look forward to answering more of your questions.

Undoubtedly honored,

Myrnin


	3. Reply to RoseHathaway17

RoseHathaway17-

This is good, I didn't think it would be but it is. It's different to a lot of other stories on here. So my question is, would you have...you know what with amelie, Oliver or... Just to make things weird bishop?

* * *

><p>Dear RoseHathaway17,<p>

No, I have nor ever will think of Amelie as more than my queen... but don't take that the wrong way, since I HAVE had secret affairs with Queen Elizabeth I. Ahh, those days were so full of...

Never mind, on to the next uh, contender for my affection? Oliver. To be quite frank my dear, and I do hope you'll forgive me for using such language, that is poppycock. POPPYCOCK, I SAY! Oliver is nothing more than a friend of a friend. Or an enemy of a friend. Or my enemy. Ahh, maybe your generation quotes our relationship as:

"Frenemies."

Bishop, of course, is now-

Excuse me, Claire just hit me and screamed spoiler alert. Ah, well, there were many times in our long history when I did indeed want to penetrate Bishop. With a sword, of course.

Your question was shocking to say the least, but quite entertaining to mull over; please feel free to contact me again, Rose.

Forever Answering Your Awkward Questions,

Myrnin


	4. Reply to Adommy

Adommyadisonmurdockrulz-

Hey Myrnin!

hav u ever read any of the following?: Artemis Fowl, Vlad Tod, Percy Jackson.

Or heard of Adam Lambert? lol

* * *

><p>Dear... Adommy.<p>

Please, tell me how you got your pen name, it dazzles me with it's long "Randomness".

Yes, I have skimmed through Vladimir's Chronicles of his Highschool Career, and find it very sad that he struggles so much with human bullying. I would eat them, but that's just me. Why can't anyone agree with me?

Artemis Fowl caught my eye because of the title, and I found it deeply distressing/aggrivating/sad that it had more to do with criminal acts than ancient Greek mythology.

Percy Jackson, on the other hand did. I was extremely pleased with this series, although it seemed a little childish at times.

Ah, yes, Adam Lambert. That singing prodigy from "American Idol"? He interests me none whatsoever, but I often mentally praise him for staying away from the female race. A very dangerous group, indeed. I would know. ;+

Is that a kissing face? I don't know. Thank you for your questions! I very much do love reviewing books, it reminds me of my teaching days in Italy.

Forever Here For Your Entertainment,

Myrnin


	5. Reply to AnakinJY

AnakinJY-

How's Bob doing? Have you brought him a replacement friend? What does he eat?

* * *

><p>Dear AnakinJY,<p>

It's so nice of you to ask! Currently he is eating on a human thumb I... acquired, while walking outside! He's doing fine and, to answer your second question, sadly, no he does not have a replacement friend yet. He keeps eating any others that I introduce him to!

Perhaps he has been around me for far too long. My, I do seem to be a terrible influence on him.

Did you know my nickname around Morganville is "Trapdoor Spider"? It seems rather...well, fitting!

Thank you for your concern,

Myrnin


	6. Reply to Nicolette

Nicolette-

Wow I love this idea, in fact I'm reviewing just for another chapter! Hmm what to ask ... Oh I know! What's your favourite colour? Mines blue but don't tell anyone! the other colours get very jealous

* * *

><p>Dear Nicolette,<p>

Nicolette, that is your real name I assume? Such a lovely name. My favorite color? Well, I haven't given it much thought, I'm so used to learning what a girl's favorite color is... ;)

I would guess... Red. More of a burgundy than crimson, though. Or green. When I was human they said it matched my eyes.

Blue! What a wonderfully feminine color. I suppose I like that one too... Oh what do I know? Colors mean nothing to me! I just "go with the flow"?

Claire seems to think I am colorblind, by the way I dress. Complete nonsense! I only do not feel the need to impress anyone by how I dress. I'm already extremely attractive.

Thank you for your question, my dear Nicolette.

Yours Truly,

Myrnin


	7. Reply to VampireKnightFun

VampireKnightFun-

hi, ciao, um what do they say in french?

myrnin, i want to know what do you think of fanfiction?

and what is the history of amilie?

oh and why not Claire become a vamp then she would be able to be alot more smarter

* * *

><p>Dear VampireKnightFun,<p>

That, my dear, is Italian you are speaking. The French term for "hello" is of course bonjour, or in my case... bon soir, ma cherie. ;)

I think is a very interesting community, and of course I love it because I can contact lovely ladies such as yourself.

The history of "Princess Amelie"... well, I'm not quite entitled to tell about her past. Perhaps you will get a chance to ask her yourself, one day. Let's hope that you won't, because I can guarantee you she will not invite you back for tea. :D

I am also not entitled to choose whether Claire should be turned into a vampire or not... but I can state my opinion, in which I do agree with you. We would have insurmountable time on our hands to change everything we know. Not that I can't do it all myself... of course I can!

Thank you for your very thorough letter.

Forever here (literally),

Myrnin


	8. Reply to CizziB 2

**Again, I do not own this series, but I do love "looking" into Myrnin's past. 3**

* * *

><p>Cizzi-B-<p>

Hey!it's me again!loldo you remember the first time you met amelie?was she always such an ice queen?

* * *

><p>Dear Cizzi,<p>

It's so very nice to hear from you again.

What's this "lol"? I don't understand your texting "language" or if it can even be called a real language. Hmm.

When I met Amelie... Well, it's funny, because it was around the time Joan of Arc won her first encounter with the Church, and feminism rose a great deal. Of course, back then feminism wasn't an actual movement, but you understand the concept. Amelie was walking down a road near the village I lurked about (Yes, lurked is the right verb. Those were the days!). It was mid-day, and she was hidden by layers of clothing and a parasol. Of course, she was much younger then and needed the protection. As I stood under a great tree (I heard they later buried some relatives of the monarch there during the Revolution.) we locked eyes and I knew what she was.

That is my first memory of Amelie, and yes, she was cold even then. She was raised as royalty, so no one else is on level with her. How could there be? She is indeed one of the very last full-proof blueblood.

Thank you for your question, it almost made me sentimental for old days!

Why did they outlaw hunting? "Sigh."

Typically Enchanted,

Myrnin


	9. Reply to Lilli

Lilli-

Are you an emo? Not the stereotyped slitting wrists emo but an emotional person who expressess themselves with appearance? Wow that seems deep, I'm not a deep person trust me I just like emo clothing and hairstyles (bangs ;P) and I don't like people assuming I cut myself

* * *

><p>Dear Lilli,<p>

No, Miss Lilli, I am not an "emo". I do not express myself with appearance, as I stated in an earlier letter. I just throw on whatever is lying around, who do I need to impress or set an ideal upon anyone? My genius is enough to do that!

I'm sure you don't like being assumed that you cut yourself. That would be a terrible thing to do! (And to live in Morganville not a very wise choice.)

There are plenty of people out there that feel the same way you do, I'm sure. Perhaps you could find common ground with them and discuss?

Thank you, Lilli. By the way, did I mention what a pretty name? ;)

Your friend,

Myrnin


	10. Reply to VampireKnightFun 2

VampireKnightFun-

HELLO!

lol means laugh out loud duh!

ok, i want to know what you think of some of my FF(fanfiction) storys and tell me witch 1 you like :P

BTW(by the way)my OC(original character) mina wants to know where the lab is, she didnt read the books :)

oh and i want to know what you think of katy perry and the black eyed peas :)

oh and say hi to cliare for me oh and eve!

EVE ROCKS!

LOL!

TTYL! (talk to ya laterz)

* * *

><p>Dear VampireKnightFun,<p>

I read the first chapter of your Yukiko series. Very interesting. I've never read this Vampire Knight novel, but it seems good.

As to where the lab is, it's right next to the Day House in Morganville. Locating it in the ally will be difficult though, the lab hatch is hidden well, due to my recent unveiled secrecy.

I would not recommend visiting, unless you wish to join us for lunch. Or be lunch!

I have listened to Katy Perry (Claire plays music sometimes while she is working.) but not the Black Eyed Peas. Katy Perry has very childish lyrics for such a grown woman, but they're laced with innuendos. It disturbs me slightly, which is not easily done, my dear!

Thank you for your inquiries,

Myrnin


	11. Reply to Flying Penguinz

Flying Penguinz-

'Kay, Myrnin.

It's me. Flying Penguinz.

Hmm... Have you read any of my fictions about you? :D

I adore you so much.

Who's you favorite contemporary author? And you can't choose Rachel Caine. I feel there'd be a bit of bias in that decision if she was an option.

Thanks,

FP

* * *

><p>Dear FP,<p>

I have read Crystalline Myrnin, I loved the title, it really drew my attention. It was hilarious to say the least! Although thinking of those days when I was sick brings back bitter memories... I do miss those crystals.

You adore me? Why, I'm honored! Of course I don't blame you, I am thoroughly amazing. Feel free to contact me any time. Night _or day_. ;)

My favorite contemporary author? Hnn, well I would have to say Miss Caine, since she created me. Of course, choosing a contemporary author will be difficult because all of my favorite books were written back... well, a very long time before you were born, I'm sure, and all the authors have long since perished.

Hmm... favorite contemporary author... is probably Oscar Wilde, and old friend. He was changed the 30th of November, 1900 by none other than Bishop! Since Oscar was such a rowdy and unorthodox man, Bishop thought he could make use of him, but Oscar turned out to be a clever little pawn. He disappeared shortly after he was changed. Everyone thought he died from cerebral meningitis, but that certainly cleared up after he was changed.

Instead of burying Oscar in the Cimetiere de Bagneux, they buried an unkown jailer who had died the same night of a heart attack. I could barely contain my laughter during the funeral!

My favorite book by Oscar was _Dorian Gray_. Amazing story, you should give it a try.

I can assume he's still living (You understand what I mean.), spreading the word of sexual fantasy. He was unorthodox... very much so.

Thank you for your lovely, lovely letter.

I look forward to talking again,

Myrnin


	12. Reply to SugarCoatedGlitterBug

SugarCoatedGlitterBug-

Have you ever considered trying to overthrow Amelie so that you could be the new ruler of Morganville? (be honest, now.. ;) it's quite obvious that you like to be in charge...)

* * *

><p>Dear GlitterBug,<p>

It has crossed my mind several times in the last few decades, but more so when I was sick. When I was sick I was certain that everyone was against me, and that I should run the town my way. In a way, I'm glad that never happened.

There would not be any humans left in Morganville.

I am certainly better now, though! The thought has never crossed my mind since. I have full faith in Amelie's choices and guidance, and I will serve her to my dying day.

Yes, I do like to be in charge, but I also know when I am outmatched and need to be put in my place. I _am_ a gentleman, you know. ;+

Thank you for your very interesting question,

Myrnin


End file.
